Environmental Simulator
An Environmental Simulator ' is a virtual reality system used by civilizations of the Planetary Union. The simulator uses force fields and holographic projections to generate virtual environments. The simulator is able to generate sights, sounds, physical sensations, and even smells - although Doctor Claire Finn remarks that it is "never completely accurate."Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain Users design programs including interactable synthetic environments, objects, and virtual persons with customized personalities. The purpose of a simulator is primarily recreational. Participants are protected from harm via safety settings,Episode 2x07: Deflectors'' or "safeties,"Ed Mercer. Episode 2x07: Deflectors that can be turned off by the Chief of Security.Episode 1x10: Firestorm. Some facilities host multiple simulation chambers, such as the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]], which has at least three simulators,Episode 2x02: Primal Urges and Planetary Union Central, which has at least seven. Chambers are identified by number, such as 'Simulator 3.Episode 2x02: Primal Urges'' Description Layout Observed Environmental Simulators consist of at least two rooms, the first being the simulation room proper and the second room housing the computer that generates the simulation. The simulation room measures roughly 4.5 sq. meters (15 ft.); and is covered with lined panels resembling a graph, presumably for the computer to approximate relative distances and movement. Although users appear to traverse vast distances in a simulation, users move very little and the computer alters what is perceived to create the illusion of movement.Episode 1x10: Firestorm. The computer may cause the actual exit door to appear in a simulation.Episode 1x01: Old Wounds. The computer room observes the simulation room from above through one-way glass. It contains a monitor, keyboard, and access to the ship's simulator. Bio-signs of any participant may be observed, such as levels of adrenaline. Simulations The Environmental Simulator is interactive with real-world consequences. Not only can users actually sense what is simulated through sight, hearing, smell, and touch, but a program can be adjusted to cause harm or even kill the user as well. The simulator is limited, however, as users do not have costumes projected onto them; they must show up in non-simulated costume. Simulated characters come with pre-programmed default personalities,Bond, Jeff. The World of the Orville. Titan Books. 2018. Pg. 54. that may be re-programmed at will by the player. Simulations are recorded in "playback layers"John LaMarr. Episode 2x07: Deflectors by time index and may be played back by by the Chief of Security.Episode 2x07: Deflectors Locations Environmental Simulators seem to be ubiquitous throughout Union space, as they are used in both official Union facilities and in popular recreational locales. * Union vessels -''' Environmental Simulators may be found in major Union vessels, although the only directly-attested simulator placed in a Union ship is the mid-level exploratory craft, the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]], which hosts at least three Enviromental Simulators.Episode 2x02: Primal Urges * Earth - Planetary Union Central boasts at least seven Environmental Simulators. * Moclus - Second Officer Bortus describes a ''gomaskah'', a first date, Klyden, in an Environmental Simulator on the planet Moclus at the Moclan Central Arcade.Episode 1x03: About a Girl. Programs Programs are typically named for their creator, followed by a number. *"Beach program"' - A simulation of "moonlight on the beach."Quote by Kelly Grayson. Episode 2x01: Ja'loja *'"Bowling program"' - A simulated bowling alley.Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain *'"Boxing program"' - A simulation of a boxing training facility.Episode 1x03: About a Girl'Episode 1x10: Firestorm'' *'''Bortus 486 - An erotic fantasy program featuring a large Moclan man, a campfire, and open terrain.Episode 2x02: Primal Urges *'Bortus 497' - The participant plays the role of a prisoner sentenced to die the next morning. A Moclan prison guard coerces the participant into sex in exchange for release.Episode 2x02: Primal Urges *'Bortus 931' - An erotic fantasy program in a Moclan medical clinic featuring Doctor Gulnar.Episode 2x02: Primal Urges *'"Cowboy program"' - Known as the "cowboy program."Ed Mercer. Episode 2x11: Lasting Impressions Participants act as United States Marshalls to face 19th century bandidos in a gun battle. However, Malloy had tinkered with the program beforehand and the standoff turns into a dance competition.Episode 1x03: About a Girl Captain Ed Mercer states that the program was owned by himself and Helmsman Gordon Malloy.Episode 2x11: Lasting Impressions *'"Dueling program"' - A simulation of 18th-century France where participants duel with flint-lock pistols.Episode 1x03: About a Girl *'"Golf program"' - A simulation of an Earth golf course. Isaac, Gordon, John, Bortus and Klyden have all participated in it.Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain deleted scene *'"Jerusalem program"' - A simulation of the battle between and the holding . John LaMarr played the role of Saladin, with Gordon Malloy as one of his soldiers. As John understood it, both sides believed in the same god but differently, with different prophets, and so they went to war.Episode 1.5x03: The Word of Avis, Pt. 1 *'LaMarr 3594' - A dating simulation with ten levels of difficult set in a bar. At level one, the participant meets a simulated Human named Danielle. At level eight is a dark-haired Xelayan woman who has just been dumped by her boyfriend and is tired of being hit on. At level nine,she is still dating the guy. At level ten, she is married and has a gun.Episode 2x01: Ja'loja *'"New York, 1945 program"' - A simulation of New York city in the year 1945, immediately following the end of . Cassius remarks that the program is so authentic one can smell automotive exhaust and Kelly quips, "I hope the safety settings cover lead poisoning."Episode 2x07: Deflectors **Kelly breaks up with Cassius while on a date in this simulation. **Chief of Security Talla Keyali takes Locar here and teaches him how to dance. When Talla is called away, Locar manipulates the simulator; he creates an illusion that Klyden murdered him with a simulated PM-44.Episode 2x07: Deflectors *'"Ogre fighting program"' - A program belonging to Gordon, stored in Environmental Simulator 7 at Planetary Union. The player fights Justin, an ax-wielding ogre, in a samurai village.Episode 1x01: Old Wounds *'"Cove of Pleasure program"' - An erotic fantasy developed by a friend of Lieutenant Unk, which contained a virus that compromised control of the Orville. The program featured a Moclan orgy in the "Cove of Pleasure:" a grassy knoll by a lake.Episode 2x02: Primal Urges Ed later calls it the "sex lagoon" program.Episode 2x11: Lasting Impressions *'Shipmaster Qualification test' - A practice test of the Command portion of the Shipmaster Qualification Program. Placed in the role of a Union captain of a vessel, the participant is pitted against a Krill commander to stop him from destroying the ship.Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes *'"Tree program"' - A large white tree in the middle of a field.Episode 2x08: Identity, Pt. 1 *'Unnamed Kitan program' - A program created by Isaac for Chief of Security Alara Kitan to test herself. It is notable in that the participant can experience real harm and even death.Episode 1x10: Firestorm *'Unnamed Lt. Grayson program' - A program created by the time-displaced younger Kelly recreating a night club she enjoyed visiting on Earth in her own time. She later gives Talla a copy of the program.Episode 2x13: Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow *'Unnamed Isaac program' - A recreation by Isaac of Doctor Claire Finn's favorite restaurant on Earth based on the Orville's database. Claire says the restaurant "feels like home."Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain *"'Unuk 4 program" '- A recreation of the planet Unuk 4.Episode 1x05: Pria Laura Alpha One noteworthy program is Laura Alpha, a simulation set in the year 2015 created by Helmsman Gordon Malloy. The simulation recreates the historical person of Laura Huggins; her on-again, off-again boyfriend Greg; friends Trisha, Lorenzo, Melissa, and Karl; and the world of Saratoga Springs, New York. Laura Alpha is simply a algorithmic reconstruction by the Computer based on the myriad text messages, photographs, and videos contained in Huggins' cell phone.Episode 2x11: Lasting Impressions In the original version of Laura Alpha, Gordon falls in love with the simulation of Huggins, who had recently broken up with Greg, and the two begin a brief relationship. However, as the real-world woman returned to her ex-boyfriend, simulated Huggins returns to Greg as well and breaks things off with Gordon. In a modified version of Laura Alpha, Gordon deletes all history of Greg. However, Greg had a profound impact on Huggins' personal growth, including her love of playing the guitar in public. Gordon realizes that to remove Greg was tantamount to changing Huggins into a different person, and he discontinues using the program. Laura Alpha is run in Environmental Simulator 2 of the Orville. Alternative uses is the Orville's most frequent user of the simulator.]] When the threat of irreversibly adapting to Earth gravity forces Alara to return to her home planet of Xelaya, Doctor Claire Finn and LaMarr devise a way for her to continue serving aboard the Orville with the creation of a finite area of stabilized synthetic graviton particles in Environmental Simulator 3. However, Alara stops after her first afternoon of training.Episode 2x03: Home Simulator characters *Justin *Vásquez *Danielle *Doctor Gulnar *Elizabeth *Laura Huggins *Trisha *Karl *Melissa *Greg Trivia * Parallels of the Environmental Simulator exist in the popular sci-fi series ''Star Trek'':'' the holodeck and the holosuite. * LaMarr 3594's "trendy" bar in the episode [[Ja'loja|''Ja'loja]]'' was designed by senior concept designer Lex Cassar.@GDNaturedVLLN. "@TheOrville Season 2 Episode 2 "Ja' loja" was my first episode on The Orville crew. First task, design a trendy bar set in The Orville universe where John @jleefilm can give Gordon @ScottGrimes dating tips.". Twitter. March 19, 2019. Appearances *Episode 1x01: Old Wounds'' *''Episode 1x03: About a Girl'' *''Episode 1x05: Pria'' *''Episode 1x08: Into the Fold'' *''Episode 1x10: Firestorm'' *''Episode 1x11: New Dimensions'' *''Episode 1.5x03: The Word of Avis, Pt. 1'' *''Episode 2x01: Ja'loja'' *''Episode 2x02: Primal Urges'' *''Episode 2x03: Home'' *''Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes'' *''Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain'' *''Episode 2x07: Deflectors'' *''Episode 2x08: Identity, Pt. 1'' *''Episode 2x11: Lasting Impressions'' *''Episode 2x13: Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow'' References Category:Technology Category:USS Orville Category:Spacecraft sections